Jerawatku Sial, Jerawatku Sayang Special
by satoda uhitsu
Summary: Siapa dari kalian yang tidak sebal ketika jerawat hinggap dimuka kalian ? begitu juga lelaki tampan seantero konoha./ "ditunda saja wisudanya sampai bekas jerawatku hilang"/ "ayolah sasuke, kan bisa ke salon dan dokter" / "ini apa ?" / "kemben"/ SAKURA ! AKU BISA MENJELASKAN INI SEMUA. AKU MOHON JANGAN PUTUSKAN AKU. AKU MASIH NORMAL PENYUKA PEREMPUAN" /


Jerawatku Sial, Jerawatku Sayang Special

.

.

.

Disclaimer : Masashi kishimoto

Sinopsis : Siapa dari kalian yang tidak sebal ketika jerawat hinggap dimuka kalian ? begitu juga lelaki tampan seantero konoha./ "ditunda saja wisudanya sampai bekas jerawatku hilang"/ "ayolah sasuke, kan bisa ke salon dan dokter" / "ini apa ?" / "kemben"/ SAKURA ?! AKU BISA MENJELASKAN INI SEMUA. AKU MOHON JANGAN PUTUSKAN AKU. AKU MASIH NORMAL PENYUKA PEREMPUAN" /

.

.

.

Kebanyakan orang diluar sana, mungkin menganggap permasalahan jerawat dimuka adalah hal yang kecil dan jarang sekali dari mereka yang menganggap jerawat sebagai masalah besar dibanding tugas akhir –Skripsi. Hal ini berbeda dengan lelaki kelahiran kota konoha yang tidak perlu lagi diragukan ketampanannya seantero kampus. Lelaki yang kini menjadikan Haruno Sakura sejak SMA ini masih berkutat dengan bekas jerawat dihidung yang disebabkan sahabat menjengkelkan dan kesayangannya ini –Naruto yang tidak kunjung hilang sejak pertitiwa di siang yang indah di hari itu (Baca fanfict sebelumnya).

4 Tahun berlalu setelah kelulusan mereka dari konoha high school. Tapi siapa sangka, ternyata Sasuka, sakura, naruto, Ino, Shikamaru dan Chouji kembali menjadi teman kuliah dengan jurusan yang sama. Tahun akhir merupakan waktu sibuk-sibuknya bagi mahasiswa tua untuk menyusun skripsi dan mencari data-data yang diperlukan. Tapi lelaki tampan ini berbeda, menurut dia "tahun akhir" adalah hal terkejam, karena ia harus mendokumentasikan momen wisudanya (skripsi aja belom, udah mikir wisuda) kedalam sebuah foto. Namun bekas jerawat yang berada dihidungnya ini belum saja hilang, dan dia berjanji dalam hatinya harus menghilangkan bekas itu sebelum hari wisudanya itu tiba. Seperti biasa, setiap pulang kuliah, Sasuke selalu menemani Sakura untuk Part time disebuah kafe burger yang tidak jauh dari rumahnya. Disini lah ia berada, melihat pacarnya itu menggunakan celemek putih bunga-bunga sedang melayani pelanggan lainnya. Ya, Ia memang sengaja untuk menemani garis miring melihat Sakura part time karena ia tidak sudi melihat Sakura dekat-dekat dengan pelanggan lelaki lainnya. Sesekali Sasuke menatap tajam lelaki yang berusaha mengganggu gadis cherrynya.

"Sasuke- _kun_ tenanglah ! Kamu menakuti pelanggan lainnya tau"

Sasuke yang sedang melototin orang tadi, tiba-tiba dikejutkan oleh perempuan yang sangat dikenalinya –Sakura. Kopi yang ditangannya hampir saja tumpah mengenai lembar skripsinya, untung saja dengan sigap Sasuke menjauhkan lembar-lembar pentingnya tersebut. Apabila sampai tumpah, Sasuke bisa menangis 1 tahun 1 bulan purnama.

"Kau hampir saja menyakiti peliharaanku, Sakura."

"Peliharaanmu?" Tanya Sakura yang bingung dengan kosa kata yang baru saja dilontarkan Sasuke. Karena saat ini Sasuke tidak membawa peliharaan anjingnya yang bernama Shiro.

"Kenalkan, ini peliharaan baruku bernama skripsweet. Hari ini topikku sudah diterima"

Dengan bangganya, Sasuke menunjukkan sebuah lembaran yang berisi topik yang telah di tandatangani oleh dosen pembimbingnya. Melihat itu Sakura merasa senang, karena harapan untuk melakukan wisuda bersama-sama sekarang bukanlah mimpi lagi.

"Oh ya ? Selamat ya, Sasuke-kun. Kau harus menungguku agar kita bisa wisudaan bareng"

Sasuke tersenyum lembut, karena ia tau benar apa yang Sakura inginkan selama ini. Tentu saja Ia tau, bahwa gadisnya itu ingin wisuda bareng dengan dia, memperkenalkan dirinya ke keluarganya, dan melakukan foto bareng bersama keluarganya. Foto ? Tiba-tiba pikiran Sasuke melayang kemana-kemana ketika ia menyadari sesuatu. Tentu saja kalau foto, itu artinya wajahnya akan terpampang jelas di foto tersebut. Ia tahu benar dirinya tampan, namun apabila tukang fotonya menggunakan kamera yang sangat jernih, pasti bekas jerawat yang ada dihidung kelihatan. Dengan cepat Sasuke mengambil kaca yang berada didalam tasnya. Semenjak bekas jerawat ini hinggap dihidungnya, setiap hari Sasuke selalu membutuhkan kaca untuk mengawasi perkembangan bekasnya tersebut.

" _THE HELL_ ! BEKAS INI SAMA SEKALI TIDAK HILANG, SAKURA! "

Tiba-tiba suara berat sasuke meninggi sambil menunjukkan bekas jerawat ini ke sang kekasih. Jangan sampai bekas jerawat ini mengganggu momen wisuda yang indah tersebut menjadi mimpi buruk bagi dia.

"Ayolah, sasuke-kun. Itu hanya setitik aja, ga mungkin keliatan difoto"

Jawab Sakura yang saat ini duduk didepan sasuke. Tangan lembutnya ini mengelus pipi Sasuke, karena Ia merasa bahwa Sasuke selalu bersifat kekanak-kanakan kalau berhubungan dengan jerawat. Padahal seharusnya Sasuke beruntung, karena selama 22 tahun Ia hidup, baru sekali wajah tampannya ditumbuhi jerawat.

"Diundur saja wisudanya sampe bekas jerawatku hilang" Sahut Sasuke dengan mudahnya.

"APA ? Yaampun, jangan bercanda. Mana bisa begitu, lagian juga skripsimu belom berjalan. Kan masih ada waktu untuk ngilanginnya. Ke salon atau kedokter kan bisa, Sasuke." Sakura menanggapi perkata Sasuke dengan kaget. Tentu ia kaget, mana bisa gara-gara bekas jerawat, kemudian sasuke mengundur wisudanya.

"Salon ? Ayo kita pulang, bantu aku cari Salon sekarang"

Dengan cepat Sasuke menarik tangan Sakura untuk cepat-cepat pulang mencari Salon. Tapi hal itu dicegah oleh salah satu manager Café tempat sakura bekerja karena jam bekerja sakura belum selesai. Akhirnya terpaksa Sasuke mencari sendiri Salon yang diharapkan bisa menghilangkan jerawatnya, agar bisa melewati hari wisuda dengan bahagia, agar bisa berfoto ria dengan kekasihnya.

.

.

.

Disinilah lelaki tampan itu berada, di pusat perbelanjaan Shibuya. Tempat ini merupakan tempat ramai dengan toko-toko maupun salon terkenal. Jalanan cukup ramai dengan dominasi perempuan menggendong hasil belanjaan mereka.

"Ck. Andai manager jelek itu tidak menghalangi Sakura"

Gerutu Sasuke karena mengingat kejadian di café tadi. Bagaimana ia tidak kesal, saat ini dia sedang kebingungan karena dihadapi oleh banyak pilihan salon yang sama sekali ia tidak tau kualitasnya. Bagaimana kalau ia bertemu dengan temannya ? bagaimana kalau ia bertemu dengan paparazi ? Bagaimana jika ia bertemu dengan KAKAKNYA ? Pikirannya kembali bergejolak dan membuat ia enggan menginjakkan kaki ke salon. Namun siapa sangka, tiba-tiba ia berdiri di depan sebuah salon yang didominasi berwarna pink. Salon ini memiliki desain imut dan minimalis namun terlihat sangat nyaman. Sasuke terkejut ketika melihat sebuah banner yang berada di depan toko tersebut.

"Paket menghilangkan jerawat dengan bekasnya dalam waktu 14 hari menggunakan alat teknologi canggih. Konsultasi gratis, dijamin kulit muka bersih dan menjadi idaman perempuan".

Sasuke mengeja pelan tulisan yang berada di banner tersebut. Disini lah ia berada, senyum lebar menghiasi wajah tampannya. "Akhirnya aku menemukan cinta sejatiku" pikir Sasuke bahagia karena menemukan salon yang selama ini ia cari. Perlahan ia menginjakkan kakinya di salon tersebut.

"Selamat siang kakak, ada yang bisa saya bantu?"

Setiba didalam ruangan salon tersebut, sasuke disambut oleh perempuan berkaca mata dengan nametag –Karin.

"Mau ilangin bekas jerawat" jawab Sasuke singkat dan datar

Gadis itu langsung terpana melihat lelaki yang berada didepannya. Wajahnya tampak sempurna dan suara baritone itu menggelitik sexy di telinganya.

"aa.. i-itu bisa menggunakan paket kita kak. Mau di facial dulu ?" tanya Karin dengan gugup.

"Boleh".

Tentu saja Sasuke hanya mengiyakan tawaran tersebut. Karena notabenenya ia adalah lelaki yang tidak mengetahui segala macam perawatan perempuan. Namun seingat Sasuke, pacarnya sering melakukan facial untuk mendapatkan kulit mulus. Ya, Sakura memiliki wajah yang mulus tanpa komedo dan jerawat dan Sasuke dengan bangga hal itu.

"Mari kak saya antar ganti baju. Kakak pakai ini ya".

.

.

.

"Ini apa ?" Tanya Sasuke ketika mendapati dirinya hanya menggunakan selembar kain yang menutupi dada kekar sampai bagian atas pahanya.

"itu kemben, kak. Mari saya facial" sahut karin sambil membenarkan posisi kaca matanya. "OH TUHAAAAAN. INI ADALAH MAKHLUK TUHAN PALING SEKSI." Inner karin membara tatkala melihat dada bidang dan besar milik lelaki yang kelak menjadi costumer kesayangannya.

Sasuke melangkahkankan kaki nya menuju kasur facial. Namun sebelum ia menidurkan tubuhnya, tiba-tiba ada perempuan yang tak asing lagi buat dia, perempuan blonde cantik dengan gaya rambut ikat kuda.

"SASUKE ?! KAMU LAGI APA ?! OH TIDAK, KAMU BERPAKAIAN APA ITU ? OH TIDAK, SAKURA HARUS TAU INI". Ino yang memang sengaja melakukan treatment di salon tersebut kaget mendapati teman kampusnya menggunakan kemben sepanjang paha. Bagaimana tidak, Sasuke adalah lelaki dingin dan pendiam menggunakan hal yang memalukan. Ia mengambil foto Sasuke secara diam-diam dan berniat mengirimkannya ke Sakura.

"Hentikan Ino. Aku akan mengutukmu sampai 7 turunan kalau kau berani melakukan hal macam-macam." Sasuke yang merasa malu berusaha mengambil paksa handphone Ino yang digunakan untuk mengambil fotonya tanpa izin. Namun Ino berusaha keras merebut kembali Handphonenya tersebut dari Sasuke, karena ini merupakan hal yang langka. Tapi siapa sangka, karena ulah mereka berdua tiba-tiba ruang chat sakura dan Ino ke close dan membuka Instagram Ino. Dan disinilah peristiwa itu terjadi, Sasuke tidak sengaja memencet tombol upload pada instagram tersebut.

"F*UCK !"

Sasuke teriak karena merutuki perbuatannya barusan yang tentu saja jelas pasti tanpa terkecuali akan merusak harga dan martabatnya sendiri. Dalam waktu kurang dari satu menit, like dan comment pada instagram ino sudah melebih 1000. Tentu saja, Ino adalah selebgram yang memiliki 1 milyar lebih followers dan akunnya telah di verifikasi oleh instagram. Kebanyakan followersnya ino merupakan pengagum Sasuke dari seantero wilayah, melihat idolnya menggunakan pakaian unyu tersebut menambah kekaguman mereka untuk segera bertemu dengannya. Dalam waktu sekejap, salon tersebut dipenuhi orang-orang dan kebanyak dari mereka adalah ibu-ibu perkantoran dan rumah tangga. Ternyata setelah diusut, dipostingan ino menunjukkan lokasi salon tersebut karena Ino tidak pernah mematikan notifikasi mengenai location dimana ia berada.

Sasuke merasa dirinya tambah gila karena perbuatannya. Ia malu dan sangat malu, bahkan sekarang ia bisa melihat sosok lelaki jangkung yang notabenenya adalah kakak kandungnya sendiri –Itachi yang sedang menahan ketawa berada di luar salon tersebut. Dengan cepatnya Sasuke melarikan diri dari salon tersebut tanpa ia sadari bahwa ia masih menggunakan kemben tersebut. Tentu saja, para rombongan ibu-ibu dengan tulusnya senantiasa mengikuti kemana larinya idolanya tersebut.

Tiba-tiba Sasuke menabrak seorang pempuan yang lebih pendek darinya. Ia mendapati dirinya terjatuh setelah menabrak perempuan itu. Wangi stroberi yang sangat ia kenali tercium melalui indra penciumannya. Ia tidak salah mencium. Itu adalah wangi shampoo yang biasa di gunakan gadisnya –Sakura.

"Sasuke-kun, kamu sedang pakai baju apa ?" Suara itu terdengar lembut mengalir di telinganya. Ia meresapi baik-baik ucapan sakura, kemudian ia memperhatikan baik-baik kostumnya. Dan ternyata dia baru sadar masih menggunakan kemben dari salon tadi. Tapi gara-gara tabrakan dengan sakura tadi, kembennya robek dibagian tengah dan menampilkan putih bening sasuke.

"SAKURA ?! AKU BISA MENJELASKAN INI SEMUA. AKU MOHON JANGAN PUTUSKAN AKU"

Sasuke malu sangat malu. Ia takut sakura berfikir bahwa ia tidak normal karena menggunakan pakaian perempuan. Tuhan, Ia bener-bener baru mengetahui kosa kata kemben kali ini saja. Lagipula yang memberikan rekomendasi ke salon adalah pacarnya sendiri.

Jalanan pusat perbelanjaan shibuya tambah ramai karena peristiwa ini. Jumlah penonton ibu-ibu bertambah jumlahnya dibanding tadi. Sebagian dari mereka mulai mengunggahnya ke instagram dan instrastory. Sasuke pasrah. Bener-bener pasrah, karena yang saat ini di pikirkan olehnya adalah pacarnya yang sedang diam membatu tanpa mengucapkan satu patah kata karena melihat peristiwa ini. Kenapa jerawat ini selalu memberikan memori buruk kepada dirinya. Untung peristiwa kali ini tidak disebabkan karena sahabat kuningnya tersebut.

"Sakura aku mohon. Aku akan membuka kemben ini, Sakura. Aku normal. Aku masih menyukai peremuan. Sama sekali tidak seperti apa yang kamu pikirkan." Sasuke berusaha membuka kemben yang ia gunakan tadi untuk membuktikan bahwa dirinya normal.

Orang-orang yang menonton kejadian ini tambah ramai karena lelaki yang bersangkutan tadi berusaha membuka kemben dan akan menampilkan tubuh atletisnya.

Dengan cepat Sakura menghalangi usaha Sasuke membuka kembennya, karena ia tidak mau tubuh atletis sang kekasih dilihat oleh penonton yang kebanyakan adalah kaum hawa. Pemandangan itu hanya miliknya. Tubuh mungil sakura memeluk sasuke.

"Sasuke, kamu bodoh. Kamu mau menunjukkan tubuhmu ke mereka ?"

"Aku takut kamu berfikir kalo aku tidak normal, sakura. Aku berusaha menghilangkan bekas jerawat ini agar terlihat sempurna saat wisuda nanti. Lalu aku melihat salon, dan aku diberi pakaian ini. Sekarang pakaianku tertinggal di salon tersebut". Sasuke menjelaskan kronologi yang terjadi pada dirinya hari itu, sungguh ia tidak mau kehilangan kekasihnya tersebut. Ia selalu merutuki dirinya sendiri, kenapa jerawatnya ini selalu mempermalukan Sakura. Pelukan Sasuke semakin erat. Ia mencium lembut rambut Sakura dan membiarkan aroma stroberi merasuki rongga paru-parunya. Dan tak lupa ia mendaratkan ciuman lembut di bibir halus kekasihnya. Ia sangat menyayangi Sakura –teramat sangat menyayangi gadisnya yang telah menemaninya kurang lebih 6 tahun lamanya.

"Bodoh. Kan bisa pakai concealer nanti. Aku sangat menyayangimu sasuke. Tapi kamu harus mengganti bajumu dulu sebelum kamu menjadi selebgram dan masuk dalam nominasi 7 kejadian memalukan di on the spot". Sakura menatap dalam mata onyx kekasihnya tersebut. Ia sebenernya sudah melihat postingan Ino, dan mendapati hal tersebut membuatnya meminta ijin ke managernya untuk menemui kekasihnya tersebut. Dengan sigapnya Sakura menuju shibuya dengan motor maticnya. Sebelum melakukan kerja partime, Sakura sengaja membeli baju dan celana jeans untuk hadiah ulang tahun Sasuke lebih cepat karena takut diskonnya sudah selesai. Ia merutuki dirinya karena harus memberikan hadiah ulang tahun tersebut terlalu cepat, mau tidak mau dia harus memberikan hadiah ulang tahun lagi nanti. Namun ia bahagia, lelakinya tersebut akhirnya tersenyum.

"Terima kasih, Sakura."

Sasuke menerima hadiah dari Sakura dan langsung menggunakannya, karena sudah tak sanggup menahan rasa malu yang sudah dideritanya. Sesaat sebelum Sasuke menggunakan pakaiannya tersebut, terdengar suara pluit polisi setempat. Ia sungguh meratapi nasibnya hari ini, semua gara-gara jerawat.

.

.

.

Fin

Hellooo, sorry buat cerita yang ga jelas, typo dan garing. tapi makasih sudah mampir ya.

bikin fanfict ini karena sebagai pelampiasan buat ngerjain Skripsi :")

Mind to critic and review ?


End file.
